


Party for Two

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance NSFW, M/M, NSFW, POV Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), klance fluffiness, klance make-out on the bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Keith is dragged to a party by Shiro and Adam. He doesn't want to be there but he promised. Until he has to go to the bathroom, a bathroom to which the door doesn't lock. What happens when a tan skin boy enters the bathroom to hide from his sister?





	1. Part 1

Keith looked around from the protection of his place at the corner and wondered, for the millionth time that night, how on earth did Shiro manage to drag him to the blasted dinner party.

_Ugh, this is so boring!_

There was no-one else there that he knew apart from Shiro and his fiancé Adam and both had been dragged away from him to meet some highly important businessmen. So far Keith had been able to sneak away whenever Shiro wanted to introduce him to someone, the first tedious conversation enough to have him hiding in the shadows with his glass of vodka. He could be extrovert when he wanted but tonight the party was simply uninteresting, Shiro’s co-workers exceptionally dull and the only thing so far he had appreciated had been the free booze.

But even Keith couldn’t stay hidden forever even if he tried and his body was beginning to react to the drinks he had, to which he had lost count by the second glass. He gulped the last of his vodka, the alcohol burning down his oesophagus and finally kicking in.

 _Gotta take a_   _piss,_ the thought as his bladder spasmed.

His vision swirled briefly, his head slightly fuzzy as he hauled himself from the idyllic shadows and clumsily made a b-line to where he knew the bathroom was. He saw Adam and Shiro comfortably laughing with another couple when he passed by the kitchen and quickened his steps; if Shiro caught sight of him he would probably make him socialise and Keith wanted everything but that. Actually, he wanted to leave. But he had promised Shiro he would try and he did; he just sucked at it.

The music was too loud, the voices rising above it so they could be heard over the bass and Keith’s head was drowning in complete boredom. So the loneliness of the bathroom was a welcome reprieve from the chaotic buzzing of the party.

Keith was not even done with his business when the door suddenly flung opened – _why didn’t I_   _lock the door?_ – and he yelped in both anger and shock.

“Hey, I’m taking a piss here,” he argued quickly pulling his flyer up and turning around to face his intruder.

He felt the blood rush to his head and he wasn’t even sure if it had been caused by his drunkenness, the abrupt turn of his head or the boy gleaming through his alcohol induced vision. Whatever it was, Keith felt the walls of the tiny bathroom spin momentarily and his heart skipped a beat.

“Sorry man but I gotta hide,” his intruder panted against the door, eyes wild and face set in a restless pout.  

“Hide? From whom?” Keith asked curious as he washed his hands just so he could look away from the magnetic pull of those penetrating blue eyes.

“My sister,” the other boy replied in a weary exhale. “She wants to introduce me to every single one of her co-workers but I just can’t take it anymore. They’re just so fucking boring I’m about to throw myself out of the window if I have to-“

“Lance?”

A knock on the door cut him and Lance jumped at the sound, sealing his lips firmly and locking eyes frantically  pleading silently with Keith. Keith sighed resignedly – _I'm_   _so gonna regret this, aren’t_   _I?_ – and cleared his throat, one finger to his lips.

“Bathroom’s take,” he yelled back to Lance’s sister outside.

“Oh, sorry,” she returned clearly embarrassed. “Carry on.”

“Thank you,” Lance exhaled in relief after a few seconds, a hand on his chest and a small smile playing on his lips.

He took a careful look at Lance who rested his head against the door, eyes closed as he breathed in calmly. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a plain white shirt opened at the collarbone and his tie was carelessly askew. His brown hair had previously been combed back but now fell to his closed eyes, curling slightly behind his ears. There were small freckles adorning his cheeks and his were plush and parted as he breathed and Keith wondered what they would taste…

_Shit!_

“Yah, no problem,” Keith replied shrugging his shoulders indifferently though inwardly he kicking himself for feeling slightly enticed by Lance’s presence. He felt his entire face – hell, his entire body - hot and quickly looked away, blaming it on his drunkenness that clouded his rationality.

Or what little rationality he had left. If I have any.

“Hum, I better get back to the party,” Keith commented and Lance snapped his eyes to him, focusing on him as if he had just remembered he wasn’t alone in the bathroom. Keith awkwardly pointed to the door Lance was blocking.

“Oh, right,” Lance blushed lightly which Keith found adorable.

_Double shit!_

The bathroom was small for two people to freely move inside without bumping into each other and somehow it seemed to shrink even further as they swapped places. Keith was keenly aware of Lance’s body close his as he scooched aside, their knees clumsily bumping together in the small cubicle.

“Sorry,” Lance breathed out and Keith quickly shrugged it off with a pathetic sound that made him almost groan in complete embarrassment.

Somehow they managed to manoeuver and trade, Keith now against the door and mustering his courage to leave when there was another knock on the door and this time, it was Keith who flinched at the voice on the other side.     

“Keith? You in there?” Shiro’s voice was loud and clear and it made Keith bless – or was it curse? - the heavens for his perfect timing.

_Triple shit!_

Keith looked at Lance with wide eyes, the roles reversed now and was rewarded by a smiling wink that knocked the breath from him before Lance cleared his throat, just like Keith did before.

“Nope, you got the wrong dude,” Lance yelled, a lopsided grin mischievously playing on his lips. Keith swallowed, something funny happening inside him.

“Oops, my bad,” Shiro said from the other side and Keith waited a few seconds before even considering breathing again – whether for Shiro’s disruption or Lance’s eyes on him, he had no clue.

“So, also hiding from someone?” Lance teased leaning against the sink and crossing his arms, toned biceps poking at the tightness of his shirt.

_For fuck’s sake, stop it Keith Kogane!_

“My brother actually,” Keith replied and rested against the door, his body devoid of any kind of sensation but the stinging numbness of the alcohol. Or maybe it was Lance’s sensual appeal that slowly intoxicated him.

He knew very well which one.

“What’s with siblings and parties that makes us want to hide in the bathroom from them?” Lance inquired amusedly, a low chuckle reverberating through his chest and filling the air, drowning even further the bustling from outside their small space.

“Dunno,” Keith replied putting his hands on his pockets.

“Who’s your brother?” Lance asked casually.

“Takashi Shirogane, he’s a flying ins-“

“Wait, your brother is Takashi Shirogane?” Lance interrupted completely stunned, his mouth opened in disbelief and eyes wide, two blue beacons in a striking face. “That guy’s my hero.”

Keith chuckled amusedly. “Don’t tell him that; I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Wow, I interrupted Shirogane’s brother while he was taking a leak,” Lance observed somewhat embarrassed, his blush only complimenting his natural beauty. “What a great entrance, hum?”

“Thankfully the door wasn’t locked,” Keith said without thinking and he flinched at how awkward and suggestive the words sounded to him. He quickly looked away before Lance could react to his comment, focusing on the tiled floor instead.

_Quadruple shit!_

But if Lance noticed the hint of suggestion in Keith’s words, he didn’t mention it.

“Guess we’re stuck here for the time being,” Lance said instead in a lively tone.

Keith considered running away, to brave the crowd and Shiro’s insistence in him meeting his colleagues just to get away from the heat coursing through him and boiling deeply in his gut. But the way Lance’s blue eyes flashed teasingly trapped him wholly and Keith knew he was too weak.

“So,” Lance began after Keith had refocused his attention on the floor and realised he had actually messed up counting them – how do you mess up counting to six?

“Keith, right?”

“Mmhhmm,” he replied not daring to lift his eyes back up and be stunned by Lance’s eyes, body, everything. He was beginning to regret not having run away when he first considered it.

But it was impossible to divert his attention once Lance moved, shifting his position by the sink and coming ever so closer to Keith. He could smell some kind of perfume, manly and powerful to mask the horrible air-freshener the host had chosen to spray the bathroom with. It sent a wave of hotness through Keith, starting below his waist and up to his cheeks, momentarily hazing his mind.

_Quintuple shit!_

“You know, I was actually checking you out there at the party,” Lance said out of nowhere and Keith silently gulped, stunned by his words and this time snapping his eyes up to Lance who smiled impishly at him, a soft dimple gracing his cheek. “I wanted to come over and start up a conversation with you. You looked kinda lonely.”

“I like being lonely,” Keith stated now crossing his arms over his chest hoping it’d cover the loud hammer of his heart and grounded him to reality. Doesn’t anyone in this party need to pee?

“Oh, should I leave then?”

The question took Keith by surprise. Lance looked genuinely troubled, his previous mischievousness fading and replaced by a shadow of concern and something else Keith couldn’t exactly pinpoint. Was that, disappointment?

Keith exhaled loudly running a hand through his hair. “No; you can stay.”

Lance’s apprehension melted away as he smiled broadly at him, a smile that lit his blue eyes in such a way it made them even more beautiful than before, something Keith didn’t know was possible. Keith wanted to drown in them, to see himself reflected in them and to have them roaming through him.

_Oh man, this is not gonna end well._


	2. Part 2

Keith suddenly remembered why he didn’t lock the door of the bathroom in the first place; the fucking bolt was broken. Some imbecile had forced it open and broke the lock mechanism rendering the purpose of privacy a door usually conveyed completely useless.

But they didn’t need it for their bodies against it provided enough leverage to keep it shut. And whoever tried to open the door would meet resistance from the other side. More than once people complained but all they did was yell a rude Fuck off and continue their make out session.

How they ended up pressed against each other, tongue exploring tongue, lips sucking and licking and nibbling exposed skin, hands roaming inside shirts and touching sensitive spots, Keith had no freaking idea. And he wasn't complaining either.

All he remembered was Lance taking off his shirt and showing him the scar on his backs – I got this one on a car accident; that shit almost killed me and my sister Rachel – and Keith’s fingertips tracing each line of pink, scarred and sensitive skin. He had felt Lance stiff under his touch, each finger raising goosebumps on Lance’s skin and liquefying Keith’s arousal.

He also remembered taking the first step and gently kissing Lance’s scar, his hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him to him. Lance had looked over his shoulder at him, eyelids heavy and fluttering and Keith had trailed his kisses up to his shoulder. Keith had never been this bold before.

"Fuck,” Lance had almost moaned breathlessly when Keith nudged the crook of his neck and suck it lightly, a hickey marking Lance’s perfect tan skin there. Keith had been really pleased with himself back then, kissing the hickey before moving on to uncharted regions of Lance’s body.

But Lance had twirled around and had abruptly pushed Keith against the door – which banged loudly in the small bathroom – pinning and trapping him there with his heavy body and capturing Keith’s lips without a moment hesitation.

By now Keith had lost count of how many times he cursed shit to himself.

Lance’s kiss was exigent and clumsy at first, a winded crash of lips that despite being so messy and not sensual at all, sent Keith’s inside into supernova.

“Sorry,” Lance whispered tracing one finger over Keith’s lips and making him shiver at the touch. Lance was smirking, eyes glazed and wild and very, very provocative. “I swear I’m a good kisser,”

“Then prove it,” Keith breathed heavily looking down at Lance’s lips and already wanting more, so much more.

"Gladly,”

And this time Lance’s lips were gentle and slow, moving in tender synchrony with Keith’s lips and it made his legs wobble, his heart spike dangerously in his chest and sigh pleasurably.

Keith was very aware of Lance’s bare skin under his palms, hot and soft and he couldn’t help but trace the firm lines of his muscles, nails scraping lightly. Lance flinched a little bit breaking the kiss and staring inquiringly at him, his breath on Keith’s cheeks.

"Eager much?” he asked in a raspy tone.

“Not one bit,” Keith replied with a mischievous grin bringing Lance back to his mouth, biting his bottom lip teasingly before letting him kiss him once again.

The temperature in the bathroom had heated up greatly, thickening around them the more they took each other’s in. Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist when he lifted him up, hands roaming inside his shirt in scorching touches that made him shiver.

He was so hard, so hot and so desperate he could barely hold it together. The way he moved his hips made Lance groan into his mouth which only made Keith roll them even more frantically. He was definitely enjoying this.

“Dios mio,” Lance whispered breathlessly at his ear, quickly nibbling his earlobe as Keith shamelessly kept moving his hips, grinding against Lance’s hardness and sending spikes of pleasure through both of them.

“Maybe…” Keith moistened his lips, swallowing in the dryness in his throat and leaning his head back so Lance could lick the skin there. “Maybe we should go somewhere more… private?”

"Your place or mine?” Lance asked against his throat making Keith melt in a silent moan.

“Somewhere with a proper door,” Keith replied the moment a knock startled him, Lance quietly chuckling against his cheek.

“My place it is,” Lance said at his ear again and Keith melted at the clear intent in his tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


	3. Part 3

Keith woke up with the bittersweet smell of coffee lingering in the air, slowly bringing him back to reality from the realm of dreams.

He felt lightheaded, his mind perhaps a little too hangover from the previous night to function properly. But in the back of his mind there was the sensation of something important that he was forgetting at the moment, something that had happened and that clenched his insides in a funny, rather pleasant way.

He blinked the grogginess away, adjusting his vision to his surroundings and noticing with a jolt that he wasn’t in his room.

_Wait… what?_

He remained still, processing what was going on until he heard a voice singing in Spanish in the distance, somewhere on another division, accompanied by the slam of a drawer and the sizzling of something being cooked.

He shifted on the bed and felt the way the sheets swished around his naked body. The space next to him on the bed was empty though there was still the visible imprint of another body on the mattress, still warm from the previous night. Keith touched it gingerly, his tongue dampening his dry lips that soon curled into a sort of giddy smile as he slowly recalled where he was and what had happened.

_Lance!_

Flashes of memories flustered him as he remembered leaving the party with Lance, both perhaps a little too excited and eager to stop stealing clumsy kisses before getting into a taxi. It had been almost too impossible for Keith not to immediately take Lance in the semi-privacy of the taxi, his hands itching to feel the soft tan skin, to mark it with his bites and scratches and to taste every inch of Lance.

"Is your place too far?” Keith had whispered almost desperately at Lance’s ear, biting his earlobe and feeling him shiver against his side, his breath caught in his throat.

“It’s a short ride,” Lance had managed to reply in a croak, hands gently tangling in Keith’s dark hair and pulling him to another kiss.

Whatever sense of decency they should have had for their driver had been almost lost the moment Lance’s lips touched Keith’s. He had been already yearning to simply _feel_ Lance, _all_ of him, but the way he had kissed him in the taxi had been so sinful Keith had no idea how he didn’t combust on the spot.

Keith also remembered how they barely made it to the bedroom, their bodies bumping into every piece of furniture and wall, frantically removing their clothes along the way with frantic hands.

When Keith threw Lance on the mattress, a surprised humph escaping those delicious Cuban lips, Keith was already too far gone in his own want to rationalise properly.

And apparently so had been Lance for the way he played around with Keith’s desire so wickedly.

Keith could still feel Lance’s hands on him, not a single inch left untouched and burned to the point of urgency. His kisses had been unashamed, making Keith tremble, the hickeys on his skin proof of how enticing and stimulating Lance had been.

_Damn!_ Keith though as, once again, his insides twisted in that pleasing way at the memories, that heat pooling below his waist waking him up completely.

“Buenos dias,” a voice said from the door and Keith jerked at the sound, feeling as if he had been caught doing something nasty and blushed fiercely.

He turned to face Lance and almost choked at the sight of his post-sex glow and morning gleam, that tousled brown hair spiked in every direction and smile so endearing Keith almost groaned.

_How can someone be this fucking hot in the damn morning?_

Lance was wearing his white shirt completely opened exposing his toned chest and abs, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and plain black boxers which Keith vaguely remembered being the one discarding them to the side. He was carrying a tray with breakfast; pancakes, bacon, some toast, coffee and orange juice.

With slow steps, he entered the room, a smirk playing on his lips as he glanced at Keith with those unfathomed blue eyes that pulled him in.

"Breakfast?” Lance asked placing the tray on the bed and facing Keith, not a single hint of innocence in the way he blinked slowly at him.

_Fucking bastard,_ Keith thought as he felt his whole body begin to electrify once again. _Oh no!_

Something must have shown on his face for Lance blushed ever so faintly, swallowed and bit his bottom lip before turning around and reaching for something on the floor.

“Here,” he said with amusement laced in his light tone, that wicked smile once playing in his lips and Keith was so close to kiss them again, so close.

Until he noticed what Lance threw at him; his own boxers landed on his lap and for a brief moment Keith felt his whole body blush.

“Dress up and we’ll eat breakfast.”

“Let’s skip breakfast,” Keith found himself saying leaning forward and nudging Lance’s cheek with his nose. He felt Lance tense slightly until he chuckled, hands on Keith’s shoulders, not pulling away but bringing him closer.

“For as much as I like your idea,” Lance said letting Keith kiss his neck, fingers now in his hair. “My sister has sent me like a million text messages and she’s on her way here.”

Keith froze.

_Shit! Shiro!_

He had completely forgotten about the party and Shiro who, quite probably just like Lance’s sister, had sent him a million text messages. After all, they had left the party without a single word to their siblings, drunk as they were on each other touches.

He felt Lance chuckle and lifted his head to glance at him, watching the way he beamed contentedly down at Keith in that glow of his that knocked Keith’s breath right out of his chest.

He pushed Shiro out of his mind and leaned forward.

Apparently it hadn’t been the alcohol making him audacious; Lance’s magnetism was beyond anything Keith had ever felt before, making him do things he never thought he was capable of.

Like kiss him so soft and tender, his heartbeat spiking dangerously as he enjoyed the way Lance sighed against his lips. Or like straddling him completely unfazed of his nakedness and just pulling closer and closer until Lance gave in.

There was something about him that pulled Keith further in, something in the way Lance returned his kisses, deepened them and allowed Keith to remove his shirt that didn’t feel like anything else Keith had felt before.

In the midst of it all, Keith made a mental note to thank Shiro for dragging him to that dreadful party.

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
